rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unknown doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Comet, Dasher and Mitzi, the cousin and love rival of Rudolph and the secondary antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is first seen as a young fawn in Mrs. Prancer's class and this is where the class are going on about how they would like to be Flyers on Santa's sleigh team and says that his father told him that he was born to be a Flyer just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to join the team Arrow tells him he can't because of his nose then he and the rest of the class with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer laugh at Rudolph causing him to leave the school and this is where the two cousins rivalry starts. Arrow is later seen on Christmas Eve with a larger doe (possibly his mother, another female relative or just a random doe) watching his father along Santa and the other Flyers leave before catching Zoey and Rudolph together. Zoey assures him that she and Rudolph are just friends and tells Arrow not to get jealous which he denies being before having Zoey come with him (which she does reluctantly) and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves, but Zoey smiles to Rudolph as she leaves causing Rudolph to realise that she likes him. Years later at The Junior Reindeer Games, Arrow now a adolescent sees Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant tells him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph gets the last word by telling his cousin that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. When the race starts Arrow (determined to be chosen to be a Flyer by Santa) starts cheating by crashing into other racers knocking them off track and then taunts Rudolph by saying Zoey only likes him because she feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe him but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up and causes Arrow and his elf driver to crash. Rudolph and his driver Doggle wins but due to using his red nose Rudolph is disqualified and Arrow is made winner instead. Later Zoey confronts him about the cheating but Arrow replies in saying that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey says that Rudolph deserves to be a Flyer because he has courage, character and a heart but Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose. Due to this Zoey calls him shallow and ends their relationship and a disappointed Arrow turns away. He is then seen briefly in a bad dream Rudolph has. He last seen alongside Boone, Doggle and three other reindeer (possibly Zoey and her parents). Apperance Arrow has greatly resembles his father except whilst Cupid has brown fur Arrow has brownish gold (which he possibly inherited from his unseen mother) and doesn't have a heart making on his forehead. Though they both have dark circles around their eyes and a tuft of blond hair though Arrow's is longer at the front and bushier. When an adolescent Arrow has short antlers. Trivia *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used his father's namesake Cupid the Roman God of Love who shot arrows. *He is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respecting him when they're older (though in Fireball's case he did start out as Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). *He is the only one of the three main reindeer (the other two being Rudolph and Zoey) to only have one parent as whilst both Rudolph and Zoey's mothers and fathers are seen only Arrow's father Cupid is seen and not his mother. Gallery Imagearrow.jpg|Young Arrow Imageclass.jpg|Arrow in class. Imagetrio.jpg|Young Rudolph with Zoey and Arrow at school. Imageap.jpg|Arrow telling Rudolph that he can't be a Flyer because of his nose. Imagelaugh.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph. Imageduo2.jpg|Arrow watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imageawtfto.jpg Imageya.jpg|Arrow angry after catching Rudolph and Zoey are together. Imageacrz.jpg Imagetrio1.jpg 12image.jpg Imageaz2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him instead. Imageazl.jpg|Arrow and Zoey leaving together. Imageaa.jpg|Adolescent Arrow Imagear.jpg|Arrow noticing Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant. Imageduo.jpg Imageaptr.jpg Imageduo1.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in the Reindeer Games. Tauntimage.jpg|Arrow trying to distract Rudolph. Imageab.jpg|Arrow getting blinded by Rudolph's nose. Imagecrash.jpg|Arrow after Rudolph's nose causes him to crash. Imageaer.jpg Imagewin3.jpg|Arrow after being made winner of the Sleigh Race. Imageza.jpg Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the games. Imageaw.jpg Imageaw1.jpg Imagearrowwin.jpg Imagegrownarrow.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Arrow being called shallow by Zoey. Imagecadz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey. Imagecacz.jpg|Arrow after Zoey ends their relationship. Imageend.jpg|Arrow after Rudolph saves Christmas. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Male characters